


Dream State

by DoubleXXEyes



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics)
Genre: Johnny the homicidal maniac - Freeform, JtHM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleXXEyes/pseuds/DoubleXXEyes
Summary: Todd Casil, formerly known as Squee, is older, working as a writer for his boss and childhood "friend" Pepito Diablo. But his dreams start to become strange and he doesn't know why.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Dream State

**Author's Note:**

> This is a messy, grammar hating and unedited script for a fancomic I was working on. It only served as a guideline for me, simply for dialogues sake(mostly). But the comic is unfinished and I've always wanted to share this story, I don't care to continue it at this time so I figured I'd post the script here for anyone interested.

DREAM STATE

Written by: Senyka 

: CHAPTER ONE :

A large courthouse like building stands in the middle of a square, people are wandering around, a small child grabs his mothers dress as the cries out loud to her. (it's weird how life plays out sometimes. You start off as a small child, filled with hopes and dreams and thoughts of wonderment. Then suddenly, adulthood comes crashing down upon you like a wave that seems endless.)

A young man is shadowed as he walks along a long corridor with beams that reach high into the ceiling. A ray of light from an open door silhouettes his body as he walks on. (every time I think about my life it just seems like nothing but an endless spiral of confusion and sadness and pain and misery and yadda yadda… You get the point.)

The young man continues to walk on, his face is blank as he continues to think himself. (my name is Todd Casil. I tried to change it once, but wussed out at the last minute. I'm currently on my way to work, I'm a personal journalists for an up and coming candidate in this year's state governor election.)

Todd walks into a lavish office, there are large open windows that light up the room and beneath one sits a desk filled with papers and piles of books. On the opposite side sits a large oak desk with a man sitting behind it, his feet propped up in a relaxed position. (So, basically my job is to make this guy look good anytime he does something problematic. Which is saying something considering just who this man is…) " Squee! Glad to see you!" The man behind the desk says.

Todd looks tired, his hair is slightly messy but he gives a small smile, " Good morning, Pepito…"

(The Antichrist.) Pepito waves at him, " Boy, do I have a story to tell you about my morning…"

Todd goes to sit at his desk, " Mhmm…" Pepito goes on, " so, you know Diane a from the accounting department? Well I bumped into her this morning and you wouldn't believe the gossip she had to tell me…" (I've known Pepito since I was a kid… We used to go to the same elementary scool…) 

A young Squee sits terrified next to a cackling Pepito, (at that time I was terrified of him, I was always so sure he is gonna blow my head up or turn my blood into mayonnaise or something.)

(but then I was sent away to this horrible place, where I ended up getting a frontal lobotomy.) little Squee sits in the corner of padded room, tired looking and eyes that see death.

(when I got out, I learned that he moved and transferred to a different school. I couldn't tell you if I was happy about it are not. After the lobotomy, I was pretty messed up and became kind of a delinquent.) A young Todd stands in the middle of a playground with children passing him by. (and all the kids who used to pick on me started to leave me alone as well.)

A young tween Todd sits laughing amongst a group of crazy looking homeless people. (I ended up running away from home when I got a little older and started living with some weird homeless people that got me into a few pretty bad habits.)

Adult Todd in the office taps a pack of cigarettes on his desk. (some of them, I've yet to break.)

Todd and leans back on his chair as lights a cigarette in his mouth and watches Pepito and continue on with his story, " so then Diane says to Ryan, why would you put bleach up your asshole? And Ryan says…" (A little less than a year ago, one of the homeless people happened to be a voracious reader, and he helped me get a job as a custodian at a local library.)

(the experience opened me back up to books as well, and I even started writing again, though it was still kind of a struggle. I ended up spending a lot of my off time in the library reading as much as I could and coming up with weird and crazy stories in my head.) Young Todd sits surrounded by books and paper with loosely drawn characters and sloppy writing in old notebooks.

(and that's when I encountered Pepito for the second time…) "You should really pay more attention young man, your father won't be happy with as much as you been slacking off!" A woman says aloud, causing young Todd to look up from his writing.

He sees Pepito sitting with an old woman who continues to scold him (I instantly knew it was him, I mean the obvious signs were the horns but also the fact that nobody in the library seemed to pay them any attention.)

(I remember a slight panic rushing through my body, it was a weirdly nostalgic, in a terrifying way. Something I hadn't felt and while.) Todd sweats as he looks on.

Todd stands up and gathers his notebooks and drawings. (I tried to stay calm and pack my things to leave but…)

Todd it takes a quick glance up.

Pepito stairs directly at him. (I knew he recognized me as well.)

(I debated quitting the job- in case I saw him again.) Young Todd sweeps the library floors. (but I needed the money and the library was the only place they gave me some sense of normality.)

A young Todd empties out a trash can while watching Pepito and his tutor sit quietly at a desk. (I tried my best to avoid him but after that first eye contact, it seemed he took an interest in to actually paying attention to his lessons.)

(and soon enough, there he was... every day... Sometimes with different tutors, like he was hiring extras as an excuse just to be at the library.) Pepito listened to his tutor describe something in a book to him with a deep curiosity as Todd watched in the background while he wiped windows.

(and every time I saw him, at least once, he would turn to me…) Pepito glances back at Todd as he wipes the windows.

Todd and Pepito made eye contact, starring deeply at each other.(and stare.)

: END CHAPTER ONE :

: CHAPTER TWO :

Todd continued a sit back in his chair, his cigarette mostly finished as Pepito seem to finally end his story with a shrug " and I just told her maybe Ryan and Denise are plotting to start cult for babies teeth…"

Todd let out a small smile as smoke blew up throughout his nostrils, " wow, that is a pretty interesting story. I'm glad you've taken so much time to tell me it."

Pepito up and gave him a playful glare, " you know you love the back room gossip."

Todd opens up his laptop while grinning, " no, I know you love the back room gossip. And I know you love to tell me it because you have no one else to talk to."

Pepito feigns heartbreak with a dramatic gasp, " You are too cold to me Squee. I have many friends, thank you very much."

Todd begins to type away, organizing his notes in one hand. Pepito continues to talk to him, " Anyways, still coming over to my place tonight? I got some new scary movies I think you'd like."

Todd continues to type away, " MMM… Maybe. Hey, don't you have campaigning work to do? Or is gossiping my ear off part of the process?"

Pepito scoffs, " you know… If you were any other person I'd probably snap your neck for talking to me like that."

Todd looks up at him and smiles while picking up a large newspaper," well, I guess I should be glad that I'm not any other person, besides…"

Todd and tosses the newspaper on the desk in front of Pepito, on it in big blaring words says " is the popular up incoming governor candidate Pepito Lucier hiring prostitutes?" Along with a picture of Pepito, disguised as a slender blond white man, enticing a woman into his car. “Oh…”

Todd and Pepito look at each other blankly.

Todd begins to talk, " Pep…" but Pepito cuts him off " I know, I know it looks bad but I wasn't hiring her for sex, father needs his sacrifices y'know and-and well you know, willing ones are just so hard to come by these days."

Todd rolls his eyes, dabbing out the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray beside his laptop, " oh so, You were just sacrificing her in a bloody ritual to Satan, not soliciting her for sexual intercourse at all, what a relief. I mean christ, could you at least not have used your political disguise.

Pepito holds up the newspaper in his hands, and looks at Todd with a crinckled nose, " it wasn't that bloody…and that form just works so much better on the stupid."

Todd sighs and leans into his laptop, " you know how much work I'm going to have to do to fix this, or try to fix this? Pepito, you need to be more careful."

Todd looks up at him slightly, " You know I’m thankful for this job but I'm not a miracle worker Pepito."

Pepito looks down at Todd with almost puppy dog eyes, " I know Squee… I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. Won't you forgive me this one time?"

Todd continues to lay his head in his arms and sighs.

Pepito watches him.

Todd doesn't move from his spot, " Todd…"

Todd looks up at Pepito slightly, " you didn't sleep last night again, did you?"

Todd sits up again and pulls out his box of cigarettes, " yeah…"

He cradles the box in his hands.

He stares at it, " I've been having that dream again…"

Pepito looks at him, " the one with a bear?" " yeah."

Todd pulls out another cigarette slowly, "it was Shmee. He kept trying to tell me something, but he was so far away, I couldn't understand."

He leans his elbows on the table as he lights his cigarette.

Pepito watches as smoke blows from his mouth, " I don't know what happened to him after I got out of… You know, that place." " it was like I lost him, but I just don't remember how."

Todd's face seems blank as he inhales the cigarette.

He doesn't say anything else.

Pepito smacks the newspaper onto the desk, startling Todd out of his trance. " well, come over to my place tonight and we can watch those movies I was talking about and you can sleep over."

" I doubt there's anything dreams darker than my fortress of evil." Pepito says with a playfully evil grin.

Todd roles as eyes again with a small smile, " okay, okay, if you insist. But let me get some work done today, okay?"

Pepito walks back to his desk, " I know you won't regret it my friend . You know I have excellent taste in movies."

Todd starts to sort is papers again, " yeah, yeah…"

* NEW LOCATION

It's night out and a long hotel like building stands tall lit up by the lights below. " so I forgot to tell you, my mother might come over sometime tonight." 

Todd sits on a lavish sofa in a large apartment living room with high ceilings. The kitchen is visible from the area and Pepito is behind it fixing the meal for the two of them. " that's fine." Todd says " it's been awhile since I've seen her. Is she bringing some goods?"

Pepito walks over a bowl of nachos in his hands, " brownies. The ones with the walnuts inside of them." " oh man I love those so much, it's like she puts drugs in them or something."

Pepito plops onto the couch, " if it was anyone but mother, I argue there were."

They both have a laugh.

The night goes on in the Moon shines brightly over the hotel - like building.

The large flat screen TV glows as the woman on it breaths heavily into the camera.

Both Pepito and Todd are laughing out loud, "thats literally the seventh closet she's hidden in. Doesn't this house only have like 4 bedrooms?"

There's a knock at the door.

Both boys turn their heads to face it, faces stuffed with nachos."Must be mother."

Pepito gets up to the door as Todd wipes his mouth and pauses the movie.

Rosemary smiles brightly as Pepito opens the door for her. "Hi sweety! Sorry it took so long to get here."

Pepito moves aside to let her in as Todd walks to the kitchen. "You know how the traffic is on the weekends." "It's alright, I'm glad you made it at least."

Todd waves awkwardly as he sits behind the kitchen counter, "Hello Rosemary."

Rosemary looks almost shocked when she sees Todd, "Todd! I didn't know you were gonna be here dear!"

Rosemary takes a box out of her bag, "Well it's a good thing I brought extra goodies! They're brownies!"

Pepito and Todd look at eachother with grins, "Yes, I told him already. I knew you'd bring extras."

Rosemary puts one of her hands on her hip and gives Pepito a look, "Oh you."

Both boys sit behind the counter as they devour the brownies and rosemary leans against the counter, "So Todd, how've you been?"

Todd pauses with his cheeks full of brownies.

"Excuse me," he says as he wipes away the crumbs on his face, "I've been doing okay, just keepig to myself...as usual."

Rosemary cocks her head to the side, "Mmm, I hope you've been getting some rest. I know you're job can be quite dificult at times."

Pepito scoffs with brownies in his mouth, "Mother!"

Rosemary points at Pepito, "Oh don't think I don't read the papers anymore young man! I know what you've been up too! Shameful."

Todd grins as Pepito tries desperatly to defend himself, "It's not what it looked like-I-I was helping father with some business aquaintances!"

Rosemary crossed her arms and glared at Pepito as he groaned, Todd sat eating another brownie. "Didn't look like any aquaintances I've ever seen!"

Todd glances to the side where the tv was. The conversation beside him seemed to slowly drown out. "Well maybe you shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers!..."

The large double windows stood open with the curtains lightly blowing outside.

Todd stared at it.

His eyes became fixated on the railings outside."...odd."

"Todd!" He snapped his head back to the other two.

Pepito looked at him, almost concerned like. "are you okay?"

Todd rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "uh yeah, sorry I zoned out a bit there.

He took another glance back at the window, and Pepito followed his gaze.

Todd closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "Actually, I am getting a little tired. I think I might need to get some sleep soon..."

Rosemary leaned in on her elbows and watched Todd closely. "Uh, okay, I guess we could finish the movie tomorrow then." Pepito said, "Yeah..."

***

Rosemary stood outside the door once more and waved them goodbye, "Well goodnight boys! It was good seeing you again Todd!"

Todd waved back from behind the counter, "It was good to see you again too Rosemary. Have a good night."

Before Pepito could close the door, Rosemary grabbed his arm, "Oh Pepito, could I have a word with you outside? It's...about your father." "Oh?" Pepito said.

Pepito took a glance back at Todd who was resting his head against his arms on the counter. "Of course..."

They both stepped out into the dark hallway, Pepito closing the door behind him. "Is father alright?"

Rosemary bit at her nail,"Mmm no I'm sorry, I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

Pepito gasped playfully, "Gasp! You fibber..." Rosemary looked at him pleadingly, "No! It's still serious..."

Rosemary glanced to the side as she continued to bite her nails, " I think there's something wrong with Todd..."

Pepito suddenly grew serious, "What do you mean?"

Rosemary crossed her arms as if she was freezing cold, "I-I don't know, I just have this feeling. Call it mothers intuition if you must, but I know theres something different about him..."

Pepito looked skeptical, "Well he's been fine all night, I haven't noticed anything unusual."

Rosemary looked away from him, "Well...If you say so. Just keep an eye on him."

They both looked at eachother, silhouetted in the hallway, "for me, will you?" "of course" pepito replied.

Rosemary hugged Pepito, "Thanks for stopping by Mother. The brownies were perfect as always."

She smiled at him and waved one more time as she made her way down the hallway.

Pepito walked back into the appartment.

He looked up and was slightly surprised.

Todd was sitting on the sofa staring at the TV.

The TV was paused on a womans screaming face, her eyes wide open in fear.

Todd stared blankly once more.

A snap off fingers.

The tv turns off.

Once again Todd snaps out of his trance.

He looked up at Pepito who was standing over him beside the couch. "Ready for bed?" he said. "Uh...yeah."

Todd turned the light on in Pepito's guest bedroom. Pepito walking in behind him, "Guest room hasn't changed much." Todd says and Pepito replies, "I think some of your clothes are still in the drawers. They should be clean though.."

The bedroom was beautiful, with a large canopy bed with black and red covers. There were biblical pictures of fallen angels and demons along the walls. Todd looked back at him with a smirk, "Are you sure I'm not you're only friend?"

Pepito closed the door slowly, squinting evily. "I could burn you alive as you sleep Squee. Sweet dreams."

And the door closed.

Todd grinned as he opened the drawers.

He found a pair of striped pajamas, "Ahahaha..."

He brushed his teeth in the large bathroom connected to the bedroom, now changed into his pajamas.

He walked back into the bedroom, leaving the bathroom light on.

He crawled into the bed.

As he laid back into the mattress, he stared at the roof of the canopy bed.

There was a beautiful painting of a devil sitting upon a pile of corpses, drinking blood from a chalice.

At the edge of the painting, there was a small child hiding behind a tree, with wide open eyes. Terrified.

Todd stared.

Then he clapped his hands.

And the lights went out. "Haha, still neat." he said in the pitch blackness.

Pepito still stood outside his door.

His eyes glowing brightly.

He closed them and sighed. "There's nothing wrong Mother..."

: END CHAPTER 2 :

: CHAPTER 3 :

Todd tosses in his bed, light sweat dripping from his head.

He stands in his dream, darkness all around him save for the single spotlight directly on him. There are groans all about, monsters tentacles curling around the edges of the spot light. But Todd has no fear in his face.

In front of him stands a pathway lit by the same spotlight, leading into and open doorway.

He walks to the doorway, and around him are the same pictures and paintings of the demons on Pepitos walls, groaning and whispering amongst themselves.

When he reaches the door, he realizes its just the bathroom, but the mirror is foggy and a single voice calls out to him. “Squeeeee…” 

Squee stares into the mirror, suddenly in front of it.

In the reflection, he sees himself, but as a small child. Little Squee. However his eyes are large and rectangular, and white as the blinding sun. 

Todd recognizes those eyes, “Shmee?” He says.

The reflection, now himself, eyes normal but dark circles hang deeply below them. As if he hasn’t slept in weeks. “You have to find him.” His reflection tells him.

Todd is confused, “But where are you?” 

His reflection suddenly suddenly whips his head to the side.

His eyes bright with fear. “You have to find him, quickly!”

Todd grasps the edges of the sink, putting his face only inches away from the glass. “What are you afraid of?” He asks.

In the reflection, he sees the small boy from the painting, standing in the corner behind him.

He whips his body around, the Mirror behind him blank again.

The boy’s eyes are wide, and tears constantly stream down his small rosy cheeks.

The boy turns to run.

Todd begins to chase after him, “Where are you going!?” He shouts.

The boy continues to run along the same light path that lead him to the bathroom, but this time in a different direction, down a long hallway. “Are you scared of me?” Todd asks, following behind. The paintings now materialized unto howling creatures.

The boy turns his head slightly to look back at him, his eyes filled with even more dread than before. “I won’t hurt you.” Todd says from a distance. The creatures reach closer to Todd, yet are still out of distance in the darkness.

The boy runs towards a large door that now stands at the end of the hall. “Please, wait!”

The boy disappears into the hall.

Todd stops abruptly at the door way, his feet hanging off the edge, from the other side, we see a field of complete emptiness.

Todd’s face has a light sweat from the run but otherwise looks calm, if not slightly concerned.

He looks down, his feet half off the edge of the door way, into a white abyss. The only sign of stopping is a small splatter of a child’s silhouette.

The child lays dying, his body contorted from the fall. But continues to stare up at Todd, eyes bulging and blood seeping down his cheeks like heavy tears. “It’s gone.”

Todd’s eyes snap open.

His body silhouetted by the lights of the buildings beyond him as he stands on the railings of Pepitos balcony.

He takes a deep breath, looking down.

The ground below him reaches hundreds of feet.

His face, eyes staring downward, wide but only a small trickle of sweat beads down his face.

He slowly lowers himself down to a crouch, gripping the railing.

He closes the window/door shut, staring blankly ahead.

He sits on the couch, continuing his stare. The apartment is black all around him save for the light that’s shining from the window.

He looks up.

There’s another large beautiful painting of some demon serpent goddess hanging over the tv. 

He turns his head to the side.

The lamp that sits on table beside the couch is beautiful carved with evil looking creatures, holding up the lightbulb.

He walks back to his room.

He lays on his back, eyes open. Not wide with fear but just disturbed. He sighs.

He stares at the boy in the painting one more time. The frightened eyes staring at the devil in the portrait still. 

: END CHAPTER 3 :

: CHAPTER 4 :

The morning light shines over the building as birds fly across the sky.

Todd lays awake in bed.

Bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He exits the bedroom as Pepito is in the kitchen cooking breakfast “Ah Todd, you’re awake. Did you get some sleep?”

Todd stared at him blankly.

He sighed.

“No, well- a little but then I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep.”

Pepito looked worried, “The same dream?”

Todd looked off to the side, resting his face on his hands.

“...No. I don’t even know what this one was about. It was just weird.”

Pepito slid the plate of bacon and eggs in front of Todd, “That’s unfortunate.” He said. Todd let out a small “Thanks.”

Pepito prepared his own plate, his back turned towards Todd. “Can I have the day off today?”

Pepito appeared in a smoke cloud beside him, placing the plate on the table, “Of course. Only if you work overtime next week.” He grins slyly.

Todd smiled lightly and looked off to the side, munching on his piece of bacon. “You got it.”

Pepito looks at him concerningly from beside.

*Different location 

Todd’s car pulls up to an old parking lot, a sign on the fence reading (No trespassing)

It stood beside the side of an abandoned building, most of the windows broken and graffiti sprawled everywhere. The homeless that sat around in a group stayed silent, a small radio playing near them.

“Howdy Howdy.” Todd’s voice calls, and the group of homeless looks up.

Todd has a couple grocery bags in arms and a few boxes of pizzas.

“Toddy-boy!” One of them yells, “Hey guys.” He replies.

He sits down cross legged in front of the group as they all reach out and start to rummage through the bags and open the box of pizzas, “Brought some stuff for ya.” “You’re too good kid.” One says, “Whacha been up to these days kid?” One of the older woman says.

“Not much, I got a pretty good job after the library with my writing.” They all smiled and cheered for him, “That’s great Toddy, I’m glad you haven’t forgotten ‘bout us though.”

“Of course. I kinda miss this place sometimes.” Todd says looking off in the distance.

A wall still carried some of his graffiti from years before, sprawled little creatures and aliens with SQUEE written in various places.

As the other homeless people munch on the pizza and pass around a few beers, “Actually, I came because I needed to ask you guys something.”

Most of them remained quiet, but one with a mouth full of pizza asked,”What’s up.”

Todds face gets a bit serious, “Do any of you remember me carrying around a teddy bear?” 

One of them chugs a beer and another opens a bottle of water, “A bear?”

Todd looked down at his hands, “ I had this small bear as a kid named Shmee, but I lost him and don’t remember when.” “Thought maybe I brought him here with me…”

“...but again I don’t remember.” All the homeless people look at each other quietly.

“Ah man its been years, sorry Toddy but I think your memory is as good as ours.” One says with a shrug.

Todd sighed and stood up, “Yeah I kinda figured…but I thought I’d come and double check...I think I know for sure where it is now.”

He walked over to the wall to look closer at the artwork.

He stared down at an old blanket at his feet.

He saw himself, a young teenager in the dead of winter, wrapped in dirty blankets in a small tent only the size big enough for himself. His face and eyes shut tightly, looking almost angry.

“Yeah I think I know…” His face is dark.

He turns his face back towards the crowd, a dark smile on his face. “Can one of you toss me a beer?”

*SOMEWHERE ELSE

Todds car pulls up to a curb.

Todd’s head leans against his steering wheel. Silent. A cigarette in hand.

He looks up, head not leaving his arms, his eyes are darker now, his hair a slight mess.

His car ashtray filled to the brim with cigarette ashes as he puts his out. Halfway done.

His childhood home seems to loom over his small car as he steps out. It’s night now and a large moon stands behind it.

“Fuuuuuuck me.” He says to himself as he looks up at the house.

He walks up to the front door, a for sale sign on the grass and the door itself covered in dirt and rust and a sign that says, (No Trespassing) 

He jiggles the door knob. “Stupid…”

He walks around the side of his house, to his old bedroom window.

The walls in his room are barren and filled with graffiti and trash, there are no sheets or blankets on the dingy bed and the window is slightly broken but doesn’t hinder Todd as he slides it open with ease.

He climbs in, looking around, “Nice place we have here.” He mutters to himself.

He stands in the center and sighs, glancing to his bed.

He checks under it first. 

There’s a box underneath it “No way…”

He reaches to pull it out from under, his hands getting dirty with dust and webs. The box has ominous words on it.

He places the box on his lap, looking at the big DO NOT OPEN words written on the top. 

“Mkay…” He stares down at it with dark eyes as he lifts the lid. 

There’s nothing in the box and he sighs again. “Oh look, nothing in a box that says don’t open in a broken into and heavily vandalized room. What a genius you are Squee…”

“Welp.” He says looking out into his room again.

He opens his closet. Nothing.

Opens his old toy chest. Nothing.

He wanders downstairs, passes his parents bedroom, slightly ajar as he takes a glance.

The room seems empty from the crack. The same old bed his mother used to spend hours in unmoved.

His eyes grow dark again.

He continues his way down stares.

He glances at a single picture on the wall with his face scratched out, “He was a strange kid anyways.”

He walks around the living room to the dirty old sofa. The room is barren otherwise, the shelf where the TV once sat, stolen. He sighs more. “This was stupid…”

He pulls out a flask from his jacket.

He plops down onto the old chair.

He takes a gulp.

He grimaces. “Meh…”

He sits alone in the darkness for a bit.

(Gotta piss) He thinks to himself as he gets up.

He opens the bathroom door, the tile floor reflecting his image.

He pauses and looks surprised.

The bathroom is spotless, everything in place just as he remembers it. And laying on the floor is Shmee.

He looks tired. “Shmee….”

He picks him up and holds him at a distance. “Well hello there old friend.”

Silence falls in the room.

He puts Shmee against his ear, eyes closed, almost looking angry despite his smile. “What’s that? Did’ja miss me?”

He tosses Shmee into the passengers seat of the car.

He climbs in and looks tired, taking a glance down at the bear from his position. More sighs.

He glances up at an angle, his eyes dark once more.

Nnys house still stands next door. It’s features unchanged.

The boarded up windows still hiding the darkness inside.

He stares for a moment longer, and expression of emptiness on his face.

He starts the car.

He continues his drive down an old neighborhood.

He takes another glance at Shmee.

He looks back to the road. “Mmm…”

He makes a stop out side the local 7-ELEVEN

He waits for the cashier to put his carton of cigarettes in the bag as he taps a finger on the counter.

He stares out into the parking lot.

Stepping outside and tapping the cigarettes against his hand before opening. 

He hears a noise.

He glances to the side to see Nny standing at the Corner of the store, not more than a few feet away from him.

Nny stares at him.

Todd stares back, his eyes growing narrow as he puts a cigarette to his lips.

Nny continues to watch him, his eye twitching a bit.

Todd lights his cigarette, eyes closed.

He exhales a large cloud of smoke, returning his gaze back at Nny. “Can I help you?”

Todd continues on, Nny remaining silent and staring,”Scarry Neighborman...you haven’t changed much it looks.”

Todd smiles lightly, “Or was it Nny right?”

Johnny frowns, his eyebrows knitting. “Well I have to go.” Todd says.

As he opens the door to his car. He stares down for a minute., as if in though “Oh wait a minute...”

They stare across at each other again. “Fuck off.”

The door slams as Nny says nothing.

Todd speeds away, his fist gripping the wheels tightly.

He glances at Shmee angrily.

His car skids to a stop outside a park.

He grabs Shmee violently.

He slams him on a bench.

Todd is panting furiously, “Why wont you say anything!?”

He starts to pace, running his hands through his hair, eyes open and wild, “I haven’t slept in like 4 fucking days because all I’ve been having is nightmares about you begging me to find you.”

He glances back, “And here you are, I found you! But now you won’t say shit!”

He puts his head in his hands. “FUCK MAN!”

He points at Shmee violently, “I know you used to fucking talk to me, I can still hear the sound of your voice in my head.”

He continues his rant growing louder, “And FINALLY after the dreams stopped, I could rest and you were gone. I had the tiniest bit of peace in my life despite the fact I was living like a dirty druggie, I could sleep, I could sleep quietly, those empty, blissful nights, not giving a shit about anything or anyone. I could SLEEP. But then you- you fucking-“

He claws at his hair, staring up at the sky, “AUGH”

The bear stares up at him from the bench as Todd screams, “WHY WON’T YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME!?”

A local jogger in the park, passes by, a terrified look on his face.

Todd plops onto the bench besides Shmee. “God I hate my life so much…. My only friend is the Anti-Christ for God’s sake...”

His head bobbles of to the side, “I just…”

He looks down at his hands, Shmee resting beside him as they sit in that dark park, an old swing set beside them and dark trees in the back. The only light coming from a pole on the sidewalk. “God….”

*AT THE HOMELESS PARK

Darkness 

The homeless people are laying down in their respective areas. Getting ready for the nights rest. 

They all look up to Todds sudden voice, “So I found him.”

Todd waves Shmee in the air by the arm. There’s an unlit cigarette in his mouth. “Toddy-boy! So he was at ya old place?” One asks.

Todd wonders up to one of the old burning tumblers, tossing Shmee in. “Yep.” “What’re you gonna do with him.”

Todd smiles darkly, looking down at the bear. His hands lighting a match.

He lights his cigarette first.

The homeless people watch on as dark smoke suddenly rise from the tumbler.

Shmee slowly catches fires.

Todd watches silently.

Nobody says anything.

: END CHAPTER 4 :

: CHAPTER 5 :

Todd drives up to a neat appartment complex.

He heads up the stairs and greets the fat elderly woman named Amelie. 

He unlocks the door to his appartment, 66 and- 6, written in red ink with an arrow pointing to it from a little demon face looking oddly like pepitos. He couldn’t wash it away.

He stepped into the dark appartment.

The lamp by his couch flips on, dimly lighting up the pleasant little space, filled with plants and bookshelves.

He hops backwards onto the couch with a sigh.

He looks up at the clock on the wall reading 10:05

He pulls the couch blanket over himself and rolls onto his side.

His eyes crunch up out of habit 

The world slowly fades to darkness…

Then its black.

It continues to be black 

A small spec flows in the darkness.

It grows larger as it settles down.

A small Squee gently falling in the darkness, curled up into himself.

Arms slowly come up behind him.

They catch him in a cradle as he starts to wake.

He looks up slowly.

And he’s staring up at Shmee. Massive and staring down at him. “Shmee?” Squee says softly.

Shmee continues to stare, “What’s wrong little Todd? Are you frightened my boy?”

Squee shakes his head, “No because you’re here with me now.”

But Shmee frowns, “But small Todd, I am not. I’m still very much lost you see.”

Squee furrows his brows in confusion. “Wha-“

Squee starts to look around.

All around him from Shmee’s arms is blackness.

He stares harder, his small eyes opening wider.

In the darkness, he can hear the sounds, groanings.

And closer, he sees movement, slightly. Tentacles and objects he cannot put a shape to. Monsters. Demons.

He turns to look back up at Shmee.

But all he sees is his older self, staring down at him worriedly, “Squee you have to find him…”

Squee is still wide eyed and confused, “But why?”

Todd suddenly looks out into the blackness, a terrified look on his face. 

Squee turns to look with him, he’s now sitting in Todds hands, on his knees trying to squint out into the darkness to see what’s so frightening to his older self.

But then Todds arms reach outwards and squee falls back, trying to catch his balance.

He turns back to Todd, who continues to stare into the void of nothingness. 

Todd looks down one more time, tears running down his frightened face.

Squee opens his mouth “What-“

Todd opens his hands and Squee suddenly begins to fall downward. “Find Shmee.”

Squee continues to fall, his small body in a vast ocean of blackness, words slowly ringing out, “Please Squee…”

Todd’s Eyes snap open. 

With tired eyes he glances up.

The clock reads 10:15

He covers his face with his arms and groans. “Fuuuuuuuck.”

*ELSWHERE 

Pepito sits in a group meeting.

Looking sharp in his politician disguise but leaning against his hand in pure boredom. Half listening to the things that were being told to him.

His phone suddenly buzzes in his pocket. Instantly getting his attention.

He pulls it out hastily. 

The text from Todd reads: Wanna get smashed and drive irresponsibly in a crowded location?

Pepito looks around the room, the meeting continuing, someone pointing to a projector with something about political ratings and everyone’s faces looking exactly the same to him.

Pepito responds: Srsly?

Todd: Ya

Todd follows with a picture of him at a bar and a pint of beer. :Already started.

Pepito stands up suddenly and someone responds “Sir?”

Pepito looks back at them, “I must go, a family member of mine has been in a terrible accident, his head just exploded and the paramedics are trying to put the pieces back together.” “Wha-“  
“Nobody contact me for 24...no 27 hours. Yes.”

And the door slams shut.

Everyone in the room is silent. “Uh…”

Todd chugs his drink as a familiar voice calls out, “My compadre...”

Pepito slides easily into the seat beside him, “Mi Amigo…” Todd responds with a big smile.

A spicy waitress with heavy tits and tattoos places a large glass filled with beer in front of Pepito. 

He grins the widest smile, “It’s on me.” Todd says, “A thanks for the day off.”  
Pepito downs his drink in one go.

He places it gently on the counter, “Oh my friend you are most welcome.”

“I told her to keep’m coming.” Todd says as The woman brings another to him, pepitos eyes glancing toward it and reaching out already, “Hmmm...So what have you been up to all day.”

Todd puts his new glass to his lips with a smile, “I visited some of my old homeless friends today… then drove around a bit.”

Pepito smiled at him, four empty glasses sitting beside him already. “That’s...Interesting…”

The bartender stared wide eyed as she placed another drink in front of Pepito. “Is that all you did?”

Todd leaned down on his elbows, resting his hands on his chin, looking off to the distance. “...No...I stopped by my old house today...the one I lived in as a kid…”

Pepito squinted, about 8 glasses around him now, “Why?”

Todd looked down quietly for a moment. “It was to look for the bear wasn’t it?”

Todd chugged his drink.

He slammed it onto the counter, “Yeah.”

He turned to Pepito and shrugged, “I didn’t find anything though. Spent all day looking and figured I’d come down here for a little fun.”

They looked at each other smiling as the bartender carried a stack of glasses away and already 4 more were around Pepito.

Pepito let out an evil grin before he sipped on his drink, “Still want to go for a ride?”

Todd shrugged, beer in hand, “Only if you drive. I don’t think I could live with the guilt of running over pedestrians.”

Pepito slammed his fist on the table, cackling like a maniac, 12 glasses around him, “HAHAHA YES, my dear Todd, you truly are my best good friend.”

Todd rolled his eyes. 

He took one more drink, eyes closed.

Darkness. 

A slick black car, unlike anything made by the common vehicle manufacturer, demonic looking, speeds down a crowded street narrowly avoiding pedestrians. 

Todd continues to chug a beer ripped from the 6 pack he now holds in his arms. Pepito laughs loudly, his eyes fiery and teeth sharper than ever.

The speed farther down the city streets. Passing red lights.

Two cop cars on the other side of the road catch this and light up.

Todd looks back, a huge grin on his face. “Oh no Pep, I think we’re gonna get in trouble!”

Pepito grips the steering wheel harder, his face growing more demonic, “Quite possibly indeed!”

They race around a corner onto a free way, the cops following behind at a rapid pace.

Todd leans out his side window, finishing his beer.

He crushes it against his head.

And lets the can fly out of his hand.

It hits the cops windshield and slides off.

He sits back in the car laughing. Pepito now clenching the steering wheel.

Todd stares at him drunkenly, his head tilted. “Oh no..gonna do something crazy Mr.Devil?”

Pepito, turns to him eyes glowing, his horns long and spiraling backwards in a similar fashion to his father, black tendrils coming up from his shirt and up his neck. His grin seems permanent. “Yes.”

The cars turn a steep corner.

Pepitos car suddenly grows eyes and starts to warp.

It begins twisting into something that can barley be comprehended, almost looking like a wild black horse, stretched and contorted, it begins to be nothing but a blur.

And in an instant, it rears off the freeway. 

In a blinding speed, it vanishes into a portal.

The cops stop at the edge of the broken free way.

One steps out, “What in Gods name…”

From the inside Pepito screeches in a demonic laugh, words unheard by human ears being shouted with glee. “How’s this for crazy Squee!?”

He takes a quick glance at Todd

And his face instantly turns back to normal, a look of dread caught in his eyes.

Todd sits back, face in a permanent grin, eyes open, white as the blinding sun. And all around him, demons, creatures, monsters and devils, swirling around his body clutching him tightly. Pulling at him. “Todd!?”

A portal opens up and the car shoots out of it, cracking the pavement slightly on its landing.

It sits at the bottom of a hill surrounded by water, the city laying brightly far across the distance of said water.

Pepito pants heavily, looking at Todd, “Todd! Are you okay?”

Todd looks normal now, his head tilting down drunkenly, “Whaaa…”

Todd looks up at him with a half smile, confused, “Why’d ya stop Pep?”

Pepito looks confused and startled, “You- Todd, demons, things where-crawling-“

He runs a hand through his hair, “Something happened to you-I and- it wasn’t me!”

Todd’s face screwed up in a confused laughter as they stared at each other , “Wha-? Yeah you did that crazy thing- like you said-“ “No, that was not me.”

Todd leaned back in his chair, slightly sobering up as best he could, “Whaat do...you mean?”

Pepito put both hands on his steering wheel and looked down, “I don’t know, I-“

Pepito put one of his hands over his face, “ I think I need some fresh air.” 

As he stepped out of the car, Todd got out of the other side with him. Pepito faced away from him. “Pep?”

Pepito walked towards the water, Todd coming up behind him.

Pepito stared out into the blackness of the filthy river that split here between the city and the trash that lay along the edge. “What I saw was….“

Todd stood behind him. Watching. His eyes wide and blank. “There where these demons, not like the ones in hell-no…”

Pepito continued to stare out towards the water. “Those creatures looked like- like the things father has told me stories of, things unknown to me still.”

He stairs down at his boots and the trash around them. “Your face as well...it looked...poss-“ 

The sound of a door slamming shut had Pepito whipping his head around, “Squee?”

The car engine blaring got Pepito to turn fully “Todd!? What are you doing!?”

Pepito ran up to the car, barely touching it before it speed up the hill at a tremendous speed. 

Todds eye’s glowed blank and white as the grin on his face returned. 

The care continued up the hill rapidly.

Pepito suddenly appeared beside him, angry, demonic flames surrounding him. “What are you doing Todd.” 

Todd turned his head towards him, smile unwavering. “A foolish prince who takes on the path of a mortal fool is destined for failure, now go cower to your pestilent mother, boy.”

Pepito lowered his gaze, eyes burning, “What-“

Todds foot stomps on the break.

His body flew out the front windshield of the car as it skid to a stop at the top of the hill.

Glass and debris flew all around him, chunks of it slicing his clothes and face, a large shard launched heavily into his forehead.

All went black.

There was a single splash.

: END CHAPTER 5 :

: CHAPTER 6 :

Todd’s eyes snap open, his face and body nothing but a white outline.

“Well it’s about time you got here.” A voice calls from above him. He looks up.

Todd is laying on the “floor” yet again surrounded by a world of blackness. And above his head stands Shmee.

He rolls over to get up, “Shmee!?”

“Took a lot more damage there than I expected, kid.” Shmee says with a grin as Todd stands looking down at his little bear body, “What happened? Am I dead?”

Shmee grins, “Oh, you don’t know?” “Hahaha should’ve figured.”

Shmee starts to walk off to the side of Todd, “Follow me Todd.” Todd watches him, “Uhmm..”

As Todd follows behind him, Shmee continues, “It’s been so long! I thought I would never see you again!”

Shmee takes a quick glance up at him, “And look at you-boy! You’ve grown nice and tall since the last I gotta look at ya! That’s good.” 

Todd puts a finger to his lips shyly, “Uh-yeah haha, you-you look...uh the same. Are you really just a teddy bear?”

Shmee stops and with arms wide, looks down at himself, “Why- Yes! I am! Can’t you see me!? I’m just a little ol’ Teddy bear hohoho!” Todd stares in almost disbelief. “Oh.”

Shmee snaps a glance up at him with a smirk, “Now my dear boy...I think we know better than to always believe what we see is fact,we both know the world you inhabit is as skewed and disjointed as those little bowls of cereal you used to eat with the flowers and lemon shapes, do you still eat those? Hm?”

Shmee continued walking, Todd following, “Uh Trix? Yeah...but they’re just little balls now, they stopped making the shaped ones a while ago. Still taste okay though….”

Shmee throws his arms up in the air at the news, “SCANDALOUS! I can’t believe that! But you see what I mean, even the things you perceived as completely certain with the eyes of a child grew and mis-shaped themselves into something different yet I bet you didn’t even notice the change!? Am I right?”

Todd was confused, “I mean...I guess? I don’t really eat them that much anymore...what does this have to do with-“

Shmee turned to him quickly, “Todd. Look at me. I’m a little bear, I’ve always been one to you, and nothing else but does that mean I can’t also look like something else? Use that little human brain your god so holy bestowed upon you son.”

Todd still looked confused, “I don’t- is this an analogy or something- I’m not following quite…, so you’re not actually a teddy bear?”

Shmee sighed and looked down. “Oh Todd.” Todd looked like he was starting to get a headache.

They continue to walk, “So where are we exactly?” Todd asks. 

Shmee walks with his hands behind his back, “Well, nowhere really, you’re body smashed through a windshield made from a car forged in the pits of hell. We’re wherever you landed.”

Todd’s face grew blank, “So I am dead?” Shmee looked annoyed, “Death, death, death, is that all you think about? You’re here with me, Todd. You know after such a long time I thought you’d be more happy to see me.”

Todd scratched his head, “Well I would be if I wasn’t so confused…Shmee, I’m sorry but I’ve only been looking for you for a short while. I-“

Todd looked off to the side, “I didn’t really need you anymore until… the dreams….”

Shmee peered over his shoulder at him, “Ah yes. The dreams. Haven’t missed those big bad ol’ dreams to much it seems have you?”

Todd looked guilty, “You kept appearing in them- begging me to find you.”

Shmee stopped and turned to look up at him. “Oh Todd. I wasn’t calling for you in those dreams.”

The bear got a dark look, “You were calling to yourself.”

Shmee’s eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, “You were calling to your fears.”

Todd looked down at him, “My fears? What? No- I’m pretty sure in all of those dreams YOU were calling me!”

Shmee tilted his head, “And why would that be?”

Todd threw his arms up angrily, “I don’t fucking know! Everything was going fine in my life until I started having those dreams and I haven’t had a single night of sleep in-God-almost like a fucking week now!”

Shmee grimaced, “Vulgar language Todd. It doesn’t suit you.”

Todd continued on, growing angrier, “I don’t give a shit! Why have I been having those dreams!? Why where YOU calling me and WHY did I drive my body through a fucking windshield and- FUCK, WHY AM I HERE!?”

Shmee turned away from Todd again as the boy panted heavily, “Todd...When was the last time you remember seeing me?”

Todd calmed down a bit, slightly thrown off by the question “Wh- I don’t- I don’t really remember exactly...I think it was after...the lobotomy. Before I ran away...”

Shmee nodded his head, eyes closed. “Mhmm.”

He looked over his shoulder again at Todd, “And when was the last time you truly felt afraid?”

Todd stared at him.

He looked off to the side again, “I don’t know…” “Think harder.”

Todd snapped back, “I don’t know!”

They both stared at each other. 

Todd looked down. “I… I think it was… right before the surgery…or maybe… right after-“

He shuts his eyes tightly, “I just remember all those bad things stopped happening to me, but I don’t remember- I mean I don’t think I even cared to think about it.”

Shmee smiled, “Aha! And therein lies the problem!”

Todd looked at him tiredly, “...What?”

Shmee continued walking, “You stopped being afraid, you stopped caring about the dangers of the world, Todd.”

Todd followed him, “But all those crazy things I used to see where gone- I mean, I didn’t really have any issues anymore. I mean yeah, I was a little fucked up but-“

Shmee interrupts him, “There you go with that language again. Todd.”

They stopped again, “All those bad things didn’t go away, you just lost your fear.”

Todd listened quietly, “When those silly doctors played with your little brain, they took away something very, very important. And that was your fear in everything. Without it, it left you open, unknowingly to all the dangers of this disgusting world.”

Shmee continued, “Without fear you didn’t need lil’ ol me and went on tackling reality the best you could with you’re new found courage- why, you found yourself perfectly happy as a homeless degenerate drop out, picking up nice habits like smoking and spending weekend nights taking out your anger in a drunken fits of excited vandalism.”

Todd’s face grew angry as the bear went on. “But you got lucky right! You landed a great job after joyously spending nights scrubbing floors and cleaning toilets working for the literal spawn of the devil himself! You’re just living the perfect dream now right?”

Todd retorted, “look I didn’t say I was happy! I just wasn’t trying to get upducted by fucking aliens anymore or seeing monsters in my closet- or being constantly harassed by a goddamned serial killer!”

Shmee turned away from him, “Aliens, monsters, serial killers- It doesn’t matter what they are, fear doesn’t just arrive from this singular things- they come from other places as well.”

“Just because those things stopped doesn’t mean you couldn’t be afraid, did it ever occur to you could have easily died by just the god-awful amount of nicotine you inhale on a daily basis, or the fact that any one of those doped up homeless friends of yours could have bashed your brains in for a single pack of said nicotine- or even the fact that your current employer could, in an instant, turn your body inside out and wrap your entrails around your body and dangled you off the edge of his estate if he just so felt like it?” Todd stared, not knowing what to say.

He tried to speak, “Yeah butt-“ “But nothing!”

Now Shmee grew angry, “Todd you used to be afraid of the dust on your pillow because you thought if you inhaled to much it would clog your throat and suffocate you! You were terrified of everything!”

Shmee calmed quickly now, “And in a single instant of human error-it was gone. But those bad things never went away, the darkness never stopped being dark and the serial killer never stopped killing. You just didn’t feel any ounce of terror whatsoever. You didn’t care. But I can’t blame you.”

Todd looked down at his feet, “I don’t understand...why is it so bad to not be afraid?”

Shmee’s face grew dark and contorted, “Because then I had nothing to feed on.”

Todd looked up, “Todd. There are things that happen when people like you don’t sense fear. Terrible things that manifest themselves into ungodly creations that you’re tiny human brain can’t even comprehend, and they feed off of you- whether you are scared of them or not, they will drag you down and force you to become something that cannot cross this reality without shattering the very fabric that holds it together.”

Todd thought about Pepito in the car, remembering his almost terrified face. 

He looked up at Shmee, “Are those the things I’ve been hearing and seeing in my dreams?”

Shmee smiled, “Now you’re getting it boy. Yes, those things wanted to bring you down to a place that not even the halfbreed’s father could save you from. All because you stopped being afraid.”

“But don’t be alarmed, those things were always there, always after you- but your sense of fear kept them away, kept them from materializing.” Todd stared on. “Your scared spirit carried you on and you even had the benefit of having someone like me to take in the brunt of all the bad dark things that happened to you!”

Todd tried to respond, “you mean you-“ “Yes! I helped keep those things from taking you by feeding off the big bad things in your life before you ever got a chance to get used to them, I kept you afraid because I knew they’d come the moment you stopped caring.”

Shmee looked away from Todd, “Todd, you were a good kid. But you must have fear, or they will take you.”

Todd looked tired now. More tired than ever, “Okay...so what do I do? How do I become scared of things again?”

He looks down, “Oh Shmee...I’m so tired. So tired of all this confusing stuff. I just want to live a normal life, even if I have to be scared again. But I don’t know how… I just don’t.”

Shmee turned to Todd, “Just be aware my boy. Take in everything around you as you once did, embrace the concepts of monsters in the closets and the murderer around the corner. I know you’ve grown, but don’t ever let yourself feel truly safe, no matter where you are.”

Todd looked up at him, “What will I do then? When I’m scared again- if I don’t have you around anymore.”

Suddenly, a white outline begins to emerge from the ground and they both look towards it. “Todd, you found me. You know I’m not just a simple toy- I’m an extension of yourself now, in a way.”

The outline turns into what looks like a lavish sofa, “Now that you’ve found me, I can continue my job and you can continue to be afraid. And know that I’ll still be here to comfort you. Now lay down.”

Todd begins to crawl into the sofa, “You’re not gonna tell me to burn stuff again are you?” “Haha no no, that was all in jest.”

Todds body curled into itself, “What do I do now? How do I get out of here? I thought I was dead.”

Shmee smiled down at him, “You just need some rest is all. Sleep now my boy, embrace the nightmares and carry on with your life. You’ll be okay.”

Todd closed his eyes, “Okay.”

And there was darkness again.

***

Todd's eyes slowly open in a daze. “Mmm…”

In his blurred vision, he sees he’s laying in an unfamiliar place, a blanket over his body. “Uhmmm….” 

He slowly sits up, holding his head. There are bandages covering his face and arms, “Auhhg.”

He gets a better look at his surroundings. “Where…”

He is sitting in front of an old box tv, some weird commercial playing. A pair of rabbit ears on top cover the antenna. “...am I?”

The room is old and dirty, and nails cover the walls in random spots with weird shapes of things that used to hang there and were certainly not picture frames. A window is boarded up from his side. “...”

Todd holds his head in one of his hands, eyes slowly narrowing in confusion. 

“Oh…” a voice says and Todd is startled and swings his head to the side.

Nny is standing in the doorway of what looked like a kitchen. He’s holding a tray of gauze and medicine. “You’re awake.”

Todd yanked his body back as far into the couch from Nny as he could, “Nny!? What-What are you doing!?”

Nny didn’t move, “Um…helping? I guess?”

Todd looked around the room quickly, his face pailing, “What am I doing here!?”

Nny tried to take a step but Todd yelled, “Don’t come any fucking closer to me!”

Nny stopped and tilted his head, “Okaaayyy. Look Squeegee, I’m not gonna slice ya up or anything.”

Todd pulled the blanket that was covering him up over himself, “You’re fucking right you’re not, what am I doing here!”

Nny looked a bit irritated, “Calm down Squee. I found you in a gross pit of water down by the lake I go to for-“

Nny looked away, “Well never mind that- I found your dead looking body floating around, covered in glass.”

Squee calmed down slightly, “And so you brought me here because…?”

Nny held up the tray of gauze and medicine with a scowl.

Squee glared, “Why didn’t you take me to a hospital.”

Nny put a finger to his lip as if in deep thought, “Well...I actually never thought about it...I’ve never actually been to one-I don’t think. I always just patch myself up after I get cuts and shit so-“

Squee held his head, “Okay I get it. GOD, my head is killing me.”

Nny grinned, “Well you did have a piece of glass the size of a whole ass stuck in your forehead. It was a real bitch to get out- but I’ve seen worse. I honestly thought you were dead at first, but then I realized you were just unconscious. You’ve been out for like 3 days.”

“Three days!?” Todd says, still holding his head. “Jesus Christ…”

Nny places the tray gently on the side of the sofa.

Squee instantly recoils, wide eyed.

Nny grins as he looks at the medicine on the tray, “But hey I got you all patched up. I should become a doctor hehehe…”

Squee continues to stare at him, eyes open in fear, which he realizes, “Oh my god…”

Nny looks up at him questioningly.

Squee carefully stands up, keeping his distance. “Nny….”

They stare at each other. “I’m fucking terrified right now.”

Nny looks down at the tray again, almost disappointed, “Oh…”

Todd suddenly grabs him by the arms, startling Johnny, Squee has a huge grin, “No! I’m scared as shit! You’re house is terrifying- GOD I’M SCARED!” “Uh.”

Todd lets go of him and curls his arms around himself in excitement, “I can feel the dread and thought of you bashing my skull in with a hammer!” Johnny stares at him, “Uh..Kay..”

Todd rushes to the door and opens it turning to Nny one more time, “Thanks Johnny!”

Nny stands by the sofa, confused, “You’re welcome?”

***

Pepito hovers over his living room floor in a constant pace, the floor itself now almost carved into from the burning flames of his feet. 

His phone rings tightly gripped in his hands.

He sees the words ‘FUCKING WORK’ on the screen and screeches, swiping the ignore button, “I SAID TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE TODAY!”

He paces more, pulling his hair and shouting inhuman words.

He puts his hands in his head, “what do I tell mother? What do I tell mother? What do I tell mother?”

He reels his head back, “AAUUGH WHAT DO I TELL FATHER ABOUT THE CAR!”

A sudden bang on his door stops his pace.

He looks behind quickly.

His eyes glow and his hand sets aflame as he reaches in the direction of the door.

It disintegrates and Todd stares surprised. 

Pepito looks on in disbelief, “Todd!?”

His face grows angry, “Todd!?”

Todd steps back a bit, “Ummm...Hey?”

Pepito telaports in front of him, grabbing his arms, “Is that you!?” Todd stares back, “Yes!”

Todd looks small in his arms, his bandages slowly blotching up. “I’m kind of in excruciating pain right now, can you let go.”

Pepito drops him.

He waves a hand over Todd.

The bandages and cuts disappear. “Oh…” Todd says. “I forgot you could do that….”

Pepito glares at him, “Did you also forget I exist? Where have you been!? Why haven’t you called!?”

Todd rolls his eyes, “Pepito, I almost died.”

Pepito throws his arms up, “I KNOW! I saw you fly out of my car! And then you just disappeared! I looked everywhere and couldn’t find you.”

He turns away from Todd holding his arms, “Oh if mother found out…. She would never forgive me.” Todd looked beside him with a soft smile, “Pep...I’m fine.”

Pepito peers back at him, “I know…lets not tell anyone about this okay?”

Todd smiled. “Okay.”

***

They sit on pepitos kitchen chairs behind his counter, facing each other, “..and then I just woke up at Nny’s place - that scary neighborman I used to tell you about. He was the one who bandaged me up, said I was out for like 3 days… but I was terrified Pepito! Actually afraid! Like Shmee said.”

Pepito said nothing for a moment but just stared.

He leaned back and crossed his arms, “I don’t believe it.”

Todd was thrown a bit back, “Don’t believe what? That I woke up in a psychopaths house?”

Pepito scowled, “I don’t believe you have not been afraid all these years.”

Todd looked a little offended, “You don’t think what Shmee said was true?”

Pepito stared into Todds eyes, ”I’ve seen you have fear before, I’ve seen you scared of things.”

Todd rolled his eyes to the side, “Yeah when I was a kid maybe but-“ “No.”

Pepito looked serious, “Todd, what happened to you in the car was probably my fault. That car was built in hell, forged by demons- It might not have been made for a mortal passenger. We were both drunk and what I saw could have just been- I dunno some form of, demonic excitement or something- but I know you can still feel fear.”

Todd looked annoyed, “But I wasn’t afraid, why would I take your car?”

Pepito threw up his arms again, “Because you were drunk as shit! Hell, I stole like 15 cars when I got drunk as a teenager!”

Todd started to look confused, “I don’t understand...it felt so real...and when I woke up at Johnny’s…” “Yeah you were scared! And had every right to be! He’s a literal psychopath Todd!”

Todd put his head in his hands, “I don’t…” “Look...there is one part of your dream that is true.”

Todd looks up at Pepito.

Pepito looks back. “We do sense fear in different ways, you were scared of Johnny because of who he is to you but you weren’t scared when you were homeless because those people aren’t bad or evil as Shmee tried to make you believe, trust me, I know evil.”

Pepito’s face grew softer, “And you are not scared of me because I am your friend and you trust me, even if I am the antichrist, you know I would not harm you because I have no reason to.”

They sit quietly.

Todd looks down, “I’m so confused…” “That’s okay Amigo. I think you just need more rest…and possibly heavy, heavy sleep medication.”

Todd sighs and leans against the counter, “I’m really hungry by the way.” 

Pepito grins, “Should we take a trip down to hell? There’s a new restaurant that makes delicious empanadas that you will greatly regret later on.”

Squee gives him a smirk, “I won’t be impaled on a fiery pole will I?”

Pepito responds, “Why? Are you scared?”

***

Todd sits in his office space besides Pepitos desk(You know, I’m still not sure if my dream was real or not…)

He looks over at the antichrist yelling at someone over the phone. (I’m kind of tired of thinking about it anyways, Pepito had a point...but so did Shmee.)

Todd types away at his laptop, cigarette in mouth, (I know I have habits to break that could kill me, and I know there are monsters and aliens out there who probably want my brain. And thinking about it, maybe I was always scared, but maybe I was also just growing up.)

He takes a long drag. (I don’t fucking know…)

The cigarette ash falls from the tip. (This whole life thing is kinda overrated anyways. Maybe I should kill myself.)

The sun blares over the building Todd works at (Ha...just kidding…)

END


End file.
